In order to carry out their designated functions, electronic devices sometimes employ a processor that executes program instructions. In the course of carrying out the program instructions, the data processor stores and retrieves data from various memory devices, such as a processor cache. However, the electronic device is sometimes subject to conditions, such as environmental variations or hardware failure, that introduce errors in the data. Accordingly, electronic devices can employ error control modules to detect, and in some cases correct, the errors in data being retrieved from memory.